Le camp de l'enfer ! ou du rire
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Vous imaginez très bien les joueurs d'Aoba et de Karasuno faire un camp d'entraînement ensemble ? Et bien maintenant ajoutez Tanaka et Nishinoya qui lancent des pénalités à leur sauce pendant les matchs ? C'est bon, vous avez le tableau ? Très bien, alors commençons les bêtises !
1. Le commencement du chaos

Auteur : Lil's

Titre : Le camp de l'enfer ! ... ou du rire.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Note :

Je suis tombée sur une image sur tumblr d'un couple que je ne peux même pas imaginer et j'ai fini, par une discussion passionnée avec ma chère amie Cowcow, par imaginer cette fiction qui sera composée de multiple petits délires. Donc à ne pas prendre au sérieux, c'est juste pour se marrer un peu (... ou beaucoup) !

* * *

 **Chapitre un** : Le commencement du chaos !

Quand Takeda sensei leur avait annoncé qu'Aoba josai avait proposé un petit camp d'entraînement avec eux, les joueurs de Karasuno ne l'avaient pas cru. Cela paraissait tellement peu probable. Un match, c'était possible. Mais là, c'était carrément un camp d'entraînement. C'était inespéré.

Lors du trajet, aucun ne cachait son impatience. Ils se voyaient déjà apprendre plein de choses. Mais deux semblaient avoir autre chose en tête. Ils étaient dans leur coin, discutant gaiement de leurs futures bêtises. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant, pendant que les coachs et les enseignants discutaient que Tanaka et Nishinoya se lancèrent.

\- Non, même pas en rêve !, S'exclama Daichi avant que les deux puissent dire quoi que ce soit. Vu les sourires qu'ils affichaient, il savait que leur idée allait semer la zizanie durant le camp d'entraînement. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser son équipe se ridiculiser !

\- Mais ! On voulait juste proposer des pénalités qui dissuaderaient n'importe qui de faire des erreurs ! Pas celles qu'on a en perdant les matchs. Mais des pénalités à chaque faute qu'un joueur fait.

A ces paroles, Daichi et Oikawa s'approchèrent un peu plus de Nishinoya. Ils semblaient soudainement très intéressés par ce qu'il venait de leur dire.

\- Quel genre de pénalités ?  
\- Le genre à pousser n'importe qui à se tenir à carreaux.  
\- On a déjà des pénalités.  
\- Non, je parle du genre à faire vraiment fuir les gens.  
\- Le genre où on doit porter un uniforme de fille, se maquiller, etc., Compléta Tanaka qui ne voulait pas être ignoré alors qu'il avait participé à cette idée. Idée que les deux considéraient comme du pur génie. Et vu la tête de certains joueurs, ce genre de pénalités semblait vraiment les effrayer.

\- Marché conclu, S'exclama Oikawa. Daichi semblait un peu moins emballé. Son équipe faisait pas mal de fautes encore, chacun tentant de nouvelles choses sans pour autant les maîtriser encore. Mais s'il y avait de telles pénalités à la clé, peut-être qu'ils se tiendraient enfin à carreaux.

\- Bien. Essayons. Mais au moindre dérapage, je vous étripe. C'est clair ?  
\- Très clair !

La première matinée du camp consista simplement à quelques exercices et échauffement. Ce n'est qu'après le repas que les matchs commencèrent. Des matchs trois contre trois pour le moment. Les équipes étaient composées avec les membres d'une même école. Mais plus tard, ils avaient promis de mélanger.

\- Et bien, Iwa-chan, tu viens de mettre le ballon dehors !

Oikawa affichait un immense sourire alors que son meilleur ami voyait rouge. Il venait de taper la balle un peu trop fort et celle-ci avait fini en dehors du terrain. Il avait fait une faute. Une très belle faute que tout le monde avait vu. Il allait avoir une pénalité. Laquelle ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Ce n'était pas drôle de savoir ce que c'était, car certains risquaient de ne pas craindre le gage et donc de ne pas faire d'effort pour éviter les erreurs.

\- Tsukki !  
\- Oh ! Mais nous avons encore un autre gagnant !

Yamaguchi stressait pour son ami. Mais les autres semblaient plutôt amusés de voir que le blond avait fait une faute. Celui-ci était tout aussi content qu'Iwaizumi. Il n'avait pas envie de participer à ce jeu débile. De leur côté, les adultes étaient complètement perdus face à l'attitude des joueurs. Pourquoi semblaient-ils si contents de voir leurs camarades faire des fautes ?

Ce n'était qu'une fois tous les matchs finis que les pénalités pouvaient être annoncées. Il était important de garder ça secret des adultes. Ils n'avaient pas envie de les entendre râler en disant qu'ils devraient prendre le camp plus au sérieux. Ils étaient très sérieux pendant les jeux. C'était même pour rendre le défi plus dur qu'ils ajoutaient de tels gages.

\- Et bien, mes chers amis, nous sommes ici réunis pour célébr-  
\- Abrège ! Oublie les conneries et annonce la couleur !

Iwaizumi ne semblait pas prêt à accepter le gage. Mais il s'était dit que plus vite il le faisait, plus vite il pourrait l'oublier. Et Tsukishima s'était fait coincé par son équipe et ne pouvait plus reculer. Il devait participer à ce jeu débile qu'il le veuille ou non.

\- Non sérieusement, nous sommes ici pour célébrer les liens sacrés du mariage ... Ou je sais plus trop ce qu'on dit dans ces cas-là. Donc disons que vous devez nous montrer votre amour l'un pour l'autre !

Le silence qui suivit l'annonce de Tanaka se brisa rapidement lorsque Makki et Mattsun se mirent à rire. Ils étaient surement les seuls à avoir compris ce que voulait dire le joueur de Karasuno. Et le rouquin se fit un plaisir de venir au secours des deux qui avaient commis une erreur pendant les matchs.

\- En gros, faites semblant d'être un couple, qu'on rigole un bon coup !

Hanamaki avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tsukishima tourna les talons et commença à partir mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Iwaizumi qui l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Tu restes ici et on en finit !

Sans un mot de plus, Iwaizumi attrapa le première année et le porta dans ses bras comme une princesse. Le blond resta sans voix sur le coup, posant ses bras au niveau des épaules du brun par pure commodité. Il semblait un peu tendu et pour cause, la situation était loin d'être idyllique, que ce soit pour lui ou l'autre joueur.

\- ON EST TERRIBLEMENT AMOUREUX, S'exclama Iwaizumi qui n'avait aucune idée de comment montrer qu'ils étaient un couple. Il avait agi sur le coup de l'impulsion n'ayant pas de meilleure idée et refusant surtout d'y passer cinquante ans.

\- Iwa-chaaaaan !  
\- Tsukkiiiii !

A part Yamaguchi et Oikawa, le reste des joueurs éclatèrent de rire. La scène était juste mythique et Makki et Mattsun s'empressèrent de prendre des photos. En voyant ça, Iwaizumi reposa Tsukishima et se lança à leur poursuite. Il devait effacer ses photos coûte que coûte ! De son côté, le blond fila en douce pour tenter d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Non, il ne venait pas d'être porté telle une princesse dans les bras d'un mec qu'il connaissait à peine et dont il n'avait rien à faire. Sa virilité était intacte, ou tout du moins, il aimait le penser.

Le camp promettait d'être haut en couleur. Et maintenant, tous les joueurs étaient motivés pour éviter la moindre faute. Aucun ne voulait subir ce que venait de faire Tsukishima et Iwaizumi.

* * *

Bon ce premier chapitre pose les bases. Les autres seront plus courts. Et ne vous attendez pas à mieux, juste à plus débile (si c'est possible!) !  
Ah, et celui qui devine quel gage est le suivant et/ou qui seront les prochaines (ou la prochaine victime) je lui écris ce qu'il veut !


	2. Tu perds rien pour attendre !

Auteur : Lil's

Titre : Le camp de l'enfer ! ... ou du rire.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Note :

Woh. Le premier chapitre a eu un succès auquel je ne m'attendais surtout pas ! Limite, ça met la pression et je sais pas si le reste sera à la hauteur de la première pénalité ! Enfin personnellement quand j'ai imaginé les gages suivants, j'étais morte de rire ... Peut-être parce qu'il était tard. Bref, voici la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** : Tu perds rien pour attendre !

Après de longues minutes où Tsukishima tentait de fuir le reste des joueurs et où Iwaizumi essayait de faire effacer les photo compromettantes, les adultes finirent par les calmer et les obliger à aller manger. Le repas fut plus calme, chacun appréciant un bon dîner avant d'aller au bain.

\- Hey, on peut vous parler un peu ?

Nishinoya et Tanaka se tournèrent vers celui qui les interpellait. Il était accompagné d'un grand brun. Ce n'était pas très dur de reconnaître Hanamaki et Matsukawa d'Aoba Josai. Les deux joueurs de Karasuno acceptèrent de s'éloigner un peu dans un coin, tandis que les autres partaient en direction de l'immense salle de bain.

\- Déjà, félicitation pour cette idée de génie.  
\- C'était vraiment bien trouvé.  
\- Maintenant, nous avons peut-être quelque chose à vous proposer...

/ /

Le lendemain matin, lors du petit déjeuner, Nishinoya profita de l'absence des adultes pour faire une annonce. Après une longue discussion avec le duo comique d'Aoba Josai, ils avaient réussi à améliorer le système de pénalités.

\- Puisque les pénalités ont bien marché hier, nous avons décidé de changer un peu le système. N'ayez crainte ! Il a juste été question de le rendre plus simple.  
\- A partir de maintenant, les pénalités seront piochées par les joueurs qui auront commis des fautes.

Le système sembla faire l'unanimité parmi les deux groupes. Ils proposèrent de le tester pour voir et tout le monde, ou presque, acquiesça. Avec un peu de chance le hasard ferait peut-être bien les choses.

\- Au fait, c'est qui qui a choisi les pénalités ?  
\- Nous.

Nishinoya, Tanaka, Makki et Mattsun avaient parlé à l'unisson, laissant les quelques miettes d'espoir des plus réticents voler en éclat. Les quatre réunis avaient choisi les pénalités ? Ils étaient foutus. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant. A cette idée, les joueurs étaient plus que motivés pour éviter la moindre erreur.

\- Après, vous pouvez en rajouter si vous le voulez vraiment.

Les premiers matchs furent donc plutôt calmes. Du moins, jusqu'au troisième. C'est à ce moment qu'Hanamaki fut le premier à faire une faute. Et au lieu de faire la tête comme Iwaizumi et Tsukishima, le rouquin était tout sourire, ravi d'avoir un gage. Il ne connaissait que ceux qu'il avait mis dans la pioche. Les quatre avaient décidé de ne pas montrer ce qu'ils écrivaient pour se laisser une marge de surprise. Mais vu ce qu'il avait mis, il doutait tomber sur quelque chose de trop affreux. De toute façon, pour lui, tout était surmontable.

\- Allez, c'est la pause, voyons voir si je peux en profiter pour réaliser ma pénalité.  
\- T'es drôlement pressé ... ça sent le coup fourré !  
\- Oh, Iwa-chan, tu es trop méfiant. Si tu as si peur que je te joue un tour, tu peux piocher pour moi.

Le brun sembla hésité. Mais pour éviter que le rouquin triche, il décida d'accepter sa requête. Les adultes étaient sortis fumer. Certains idiots continuaient de s'entraîner pendant que les autres s'étaient rapprochés de Makki qui comptait bien en finir avec son gage rapidement.

\- "Porte l'uniforme de ton crush".

Tout le monde regarda le rouquin. Il haussa les épaules, presque déçu par le gage qu'il venait d'avoir. Iwaizumi semblait avoir bugué sur le défi puisqu'il avait arrêté de bouger. Finalement, sa pénalité n'était peut-être pas la pire. Mais il devait vraiment tout faire pour éviter les fautes à partir de maintenant.

\- Ah mais c'est nul ! Makki, tu as déjà l'uniforme de ton crush !  
\- Oh, j'ai juste le dossard.  
\- Ouais, enfin tu échanges toujours tes fringues avec Mattsun !  
\- Je plaide coupable.  
\- Oh. Tu oses piquer mes affaires ?  
\- J'y peux rien, je suis terriiiiiblement jaloux de ton look.

Hanamaki était ravi. Le hasard avait été très généreux avec lui. Il ne craignait rien mais c'était d'autant plus amusant de voir ceux qui étaient le plus réticent subir les pires gages. De son côté, Oikawa semblait pas du tout d'accord que le rouquin s'en sorte aussi facilement. Il décida donc de piocher une nouveau gage pour son joueur.

\- ..."Touche les fesses de quelqu'un". ... Bon sang ! Il a tous les meilleurs ! ...Et non ! Les fesses de Mattsun ne compte pas- Makki !

Le capitaine était désespérait. Son joueur était déjà en train de malaxer les fesses de Mattsun sans la moindre once de gêne. Au contraire, il semblait plus que ravi de le faire.

\- Ok, ok. Je vais toucher les fesses de quelqu'un d'autre.

Hanamaki sembla évaluer la foule qui était à ses côtés. Il n'était pas question de toucher aux fesses de Daichi ou Sugawara. Encore moins celles du grand dadais à leur côté. En effet, Asahi semblait protégé par l'aura du libéro de Karasuno. En gros, Karasuno, c'était trop compliqué et le rouquin n'avait pas envie d'avancer sur un terrain miné. Il restait donc ses coéquipiers.

\- Iwa-chan a déjà assez souffert hier !  
\- Surtout je doute qu'il me laisse approcher. N'est-ce pas Iwa-chan ?

Pour toute réponse, le brun foudroya son camarade. Peu intimidé, Hanamaki en profita pour mettre la main aux fesses du pauvre Kyotani, qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver à ses côtés. Le chien fou fit un bond de deux mètres sous le coup de la surprise et du coin de l'oeil, Makki aperçut Yahaba s'étouffer en buvant.

\- Hm ! Très ferme, on voit que tu t'entraînes bien. Bon, on y retourne ?

Makki tentait de faire passer la pilule ni vu ni connu en repartant vers les terrains. Par chance, les adultes étaient de retour. Il venait d'esquiver en beauté l'envie de meurtre de son cher kohai. Kyotani ne semblait pas apprécier de se faire toucher. Tant pis, c'était toujours mieux que de toucher les fesses de Yahaba, là, le faux blond lui aurait fait manger son dossard. Et toucher celles d'Oikawa ou des première année, ce n'était pas marrant du tout.

* * *

Ah. Désolée, mais j'aime trop Makki alors je voulais qu'il soit la prochaine cible et ... Ben en fait, je me suis dit qu'aucun gage risque de le gêner vraiment. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il s'en sorte bien car ... Vous verrez ça dans le chapitre trois de cette fiction de l'été ! Ouais, la fiction à la con qui est juste là pour se taper des barres ... Enfin pour faire partager mes délires ! Anyway !  
A bientôt, en espérant que ce petit chapitre ne vous a pas déçus !

(Quand la suite ? Je ne sais pas, je pars une semaine en vacances ... Enfin début août, il devrait y avoir le prochain chapitre, c'est sûr et certain!)


	3. La suite des festivités !

Auteur : Lil's

Titre : Le camp de l'enfer ! ... ou du rire.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Note :

Ah, dire que je voulais poster en rentrant de vacances, mais je n'ai pas réussi à écrire ce que je voulais. Navrée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu quelques mauvais jours. Bref, je vous passe les détails et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira encore !  
Sinon j'ai essayé de bien noter qui parle, enfin mieux que les chapitres précédents. Je crois que dans ma tête c'est tellement évident que j'oublie de préciser ... Navrée pour ceux que ça a gêné !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** : La suite des festivités

Avec la reprise des matches, les fautes finirent par pleuvoir de toutes parts. Les première année manquaient clairement d'entraînement. Ils allaient donc être les prochaines victimes des gages. Heureusement, certains avaient réussi à les éviter, comme Tsukishima qui remerciait presque le ciel pour ça.

A la pause déjeuner, les joueurs prirent le temps de bien manger avant de faire piocher un gage à ceux qui avaient commis une faute, ou plus. Ils furent généreux et donnèrent qu'un gage à chacun, certains ayant fait bien plus qu'une faute.

\- Bon, Kunimi-chan, comme tu n'as pas tenté de sauver plusieurs balles, tu vas aussi piocher un gage. Ça t'apprendra à ne pas te bouger sur le terrain !, S'exclama Oikawa en poussant son kohai vers l'urne des gages. Le plus jeune avait loupé au moins cinq balles que les autres pensaient possibles à avoir. Pour le punir, et le motiver à se bouger un peu, son capitaine avait décidé de compter ça comme une faute.

\- Hm, Grogna Kunimi en faisant face à l'urne. Personne ne lui avait dit ça. Où était le contrat qu'il vérifie les termes du jeu ? Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, cela ne serait pas pire que de devoir courir partout.

\- Bon, tu traînes trop, je pioche pour toi !

Sur ses mots, Hanamaki attrapa un petit bout de papier qu'il ouvrit et lu à voix haute. "Aller demander un truc aux adultes". Ce truc pouvait être n'importe quoi. Il fallait que quelqu'un décide.

\- Oh, je sais ! J'ai une idée brillantissime !, S'exclama Nishinoya, Vous me faites confiance ?

Les deux capitaines demandèrent tout de même à en savoir plus, en aparté. Ils préféraient éviter que le gage dégénère, surtout qu'il s'adressait aux adultes. Ils avaient réussi à garder ça secret, autant continuer. Mais l'idée du libéro sembla satisfaire Daichi et Oikawa.

\- Bien, viens par là, mon petit.

Kunimi hésita un instant avant de s'approcher de Nishinoya. Celui glissa immédiatement un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna avec lui dans un coin. Il ne fallait pas que les autres sachent ce qui allait se passer.

\- Et nous, on pioche pas de gage ?, Demanda Yamaguchi. Il savait qu'il se tirait une balle dans le pied mais il préférait être honnête. Si les autres pensaient qu'il avait tenté de se faire oublier, il risquait d'avoir plusieurs gages pour le punir. Un serait bien suffisant.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas vite comprendre, Souffla Oikawa, ravi de la suite des événements. Daichi se disait que c'était sûrement car Kageyama serait l'une des victimes du prochain gage.

\- C'est bon ? Tu as compris ?  
\- Je suis obligé ?, Rouspéta Kunimi après avoir entendu les instructions du libéro. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter. Au contraire, il afficha un large sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- C'est ça ou te faire relooker par Kageyama ou Oikawa-san !  
\- J'accepte le gage.  
\- Kunimi-chan ! Tu n'hésites même pas !

Oikawa était choqué. Son kohai refusait de se faire relooker ? Il pouvait comprendre si c'était Kageyama. Mais lui, il avait un sens de la mode parfait.

\- Je tiens à ma dignité, Souffla Kunimi alors qu'Oikawa se lançait vers Iwaizumi dans l'espoir d'être consolé. Manque de chance, son ami d'enfance était d'accord avec les autres. Le capitaine d'Aoba Josai n'avait aucun sens de la mode.

\- Bon, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire alors, S'exclama Nishinoya en donnant un coup dans le dos du plus jeune. Kunimi fit la moue avant de se diriger vers la porte. Les adultes devaient être dehors, quelque part en train de fumer et discuter en paix.

Après quelques minutes à errer dehors, Kunimi arriva à trouver les adultes. Il devait avouer, il n'y avait pas mis du sien. Mais peu importe, il avait fini par y arriver, c'était déjà pas mal.

\- Kunimi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, Demanda le coach d'Aoba Josai, commençant à craindre le pire. Il connaissait très bien sa team depuis le temps et avec Makki et Mattsun, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Ou alors c'était Kyoutani qui avait fait du mal. C'était possible. Le joueur était un peu trop impulsif.

\- Hm, Commença Kunimi, se sentant totalement idiot à faire cela. Ça lui apprendrait à économiser ses forces la matinée pour se motiver l'après-midi. Il allait devoir se bouger tout le temps. Enfin, par chance, il avait pensé à un moyen de se rendre moins ridicule. Même avec un peu de chance, ça passerait crème.

\- On aurait besoin de glaçons.  
\- De glaçons ?  
\- Oui.  
\- ...Kunimi.  
\- Nos boissons sont vite chaudes, c'est pas très agréable.

Le joueur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte. Demander quelque chose d'aussi stupide aux adultes, pour une raison aussi triviale, ce n'était pas ce qu'il appréciait le plus. Mais il aurait pu avoir pire. Il se consolait comme ça.

\- Ah, je vois déjà le tableau ! Oikawa et les deux autres en train de se plaindre. peut-être même Yahaba. Et ces idiots ont osé envoyer un première année pour faire le sale boulot !  
-C'est pour me faire bouger.

Kunimi n'avait pas dit oui, ni non. Il n'avait pas menti. Il n'avait juste pas fait l'effort de nier, surtout que maintenant, cette bêtise allait retomber sur ses senpais. Il était donc totalement safe. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

\- Allez, viens, je vais t'en donner. Je leur apprendrai plus tard à arrêter de se plaindre pour un rien !

Le coach s'excusa auprès de ses collègues avant d'entraîner Kunimi avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun repartait vers ses camarades. Le première année avait en plus un seau rempli de glaçons entre les mains. Quand le coach faisait quelque chose, il ne le faisait pas à moitié. Il avait justifié cela par un "Comme ça, ils arrêteront de se plaindre pendant un moment !" avant de rajouter "Et s'ils recommencent, tu as la permission de leur glisser un glaçon dans le dos !". Mission accomplie, avec perfection même.

\- Ah ! Le revoilà ! Oh ! Mais c'est inespéré !, S'exclama Oikawa en voyant le seau. Il s'attendait à quelques glaçons. Et vu les regards de Daichi et Nishinoya, eux aussi, devaient penser qu'il en ramènerait bien moins.

\- Et maintenant ?, Demanda Makki, impatient d'en savoir plus. Même si au fond, il avait déjà une idée de la suite. Kunimi fut ravi de ne plus avoir à parler. Il aurait ainsi une excuse pour ne pas avoir prévenu ses senpais sur ce qui les attendait maintenant que le coach pensait que c'était leur faute. Personne ne lui avait laissé le temps de parler, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas pu les prévenir.

\- Maintenant ? Ben, nos fautifs, vont avoir droit à un premier glaçon dans le dos !, S'exclama fièrement Nishinoya. Les adultes n'allaient pas revenir avant cinq bonnes minutes, juste le temps de mettre à exécution son plan.

\- Fautifs, en ligne !, Ordonna Tanaka, ravi d'être le senpai dans cette affaire. Il n'y avait que des première année. Il regarda alors Hinata, Kageyama, Kindaichi et Yamaguchi se mettre en rang, prêt à subir l'attaque du glaçon.

\- Je parie que je tiens mieux que toi !  
\- Ah ouais ?, Répliqua Kageyama, pas du tout convaincu qu'Hinata pouvait le battre. Pour lui, ce serait le rouquin qui allait craquer le premier et sauter partout. Alors il fallait qu'il arrête de se la jouer.

\- Bon, pour ce tour, si vous arrivez à supporter trois glaçons, sans grimacer, sans bouger, vous n'aurez pas de gage.

Les première année se tournèrent vers Hanamaki qui venait de lancer cette bombe sans prévenir. Aucun n'eut le temps de protester que déjà ils recevaient le premier glaçon dans le dos. Nishinoya s'occupait d'Hinata, Tanaka de Kageyama, Mattsun de Yamaguchi et Kunimi de Kindaichi. Qui allait craquer le premier ? Et qui allait résister jusqu'au bout ? La tension était à son comble !

* * *

Alors, selon vous, qui peut réussir sans avoir de gages ? Je suis curieuse de voir qui vous voulez voir perdre ! En tout cas, je vous promets d'écrire la suite dans la semaine ! Et je tiendrai ma promesse, foi de Lil's !


	4. Pitié, ayez pitié !

Auteur : Lil's

Titre : Le camp de l'enfer ! ... ou du rire.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Note :

J'avais promis la suite das la semaine et bien voilà chose faite. Je ne vous retiens pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ce petit chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** : Pitié, ayez pitié !

Un cri retentit dans le gymnase tandis qu'un des joueurs bondissait et se vautrait un peu plus loin sur le sol. Les autres le regardèrent rouler avant que le glaçon ne sorte de sa prison de tissu, soulageant ainsi sa victime.

\- Aah, Soupira Hinata en se redressant. Il n'avait pas supporté le choc de la surprise. Il ne fit même pas attention aux rires de certains joueurs et à la satisfaction des autres. Il aurait un autre gage, mais cette idée ne l'effleura même pas.

\- Hinata, boke ! T'as même pas tenu plus de deux secondes !, S'écria Kageyama en attrapant le rouquin par le col de son haut. Il savait que celui ne réussirait pas. Mais delà à le voir échouer si rapidement, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela l'énervait. Hinata l'avait provoqué et il ne pouvait même pas tenir quelques secondes le temps de rendre l'affrontement intéressant.

\- Ka-ge-ya-ma, tu as perdu !

L'interpellé se tourna vers Oikawa qui semblait plus que satisfait de voir son ancien kohai perdre le petit défi. Le premier année se décomposa. Comment ça, il avait perdu ? Il n'avait pas sauté, ni hurlé. Il avait même très bien supporté le glaçon dans son dos.

\- On a dit, ne pas bouger, ne pas grimacer. Tu viens de faire tout ça !  
\- Non ! Mais ce n'est pas à cause du glaçon !  
\- Pareil, pareil, Lança Tanaka en passant son bras autour des épaules de Kageyama. Il l'entraîna vers l'urne des gages. Hinata y était déjà avec Nishinoya qui semblait être plié en deux. Le gage qu'avait pioché le rouquin devait être tordant.

\- Ah !

Les joueurs se tournèrent vers Kindaichi qui venait de recracher un glaçon. Il sembla avoir compris qu'il avait perdu et se tordit dans tous les sens pour faire sortir celui coincé dans son short. Kunimi n'avait pas été très tendre avec lui.

\- Mais tu aurais pu être cool ! Je vais avoir un nouveau gage !

\- Allons, Kindaichi, laisse ce pauvre Kunimi. Il a rempli sa mission avec brio, on est fier de lui, n'est pas Mattsun ?, Demanda Makki en se tournant vers son partenaire de toujours. Celui-ci glissait un second glaçon au niveau du torse de Yamaguchi. Le première année sembla se tendre mais resta neutre.

\- Oh, il est tenace. Mais Makki a raison. Si Kunimi n'avait pas été un poil sadique, nous aurions du recommencer. Tu ne voulais pas avoir six glaçons, si ?

Mattsun vit Kindaichi abandonner et se diriger vers l'urne pour aller piocher son gage, Kunimi sur ses talons. Le brun en profita pour glisser le dernier glaçon dans le caleçon de sa victime. Encore une fois, le première année se tendit mais il resta aussi neutre que possible.

\- Bon, allez, je pense qu'il a bien tenu.  
\- Entièrement d'accord, Acquiesça Makki en faisant signe à Yamaguchi pour qu'il retire ce qu'il restait des glaçons. Il sembla soulagé mais surtout fier de lui vu comment il appela Tsukishima.

\- Tsukkiii ! T'as vu, j'ai réussi !

Pile au même moment, les adultes arrivèrent et les matches reprirent. Cette fois, les fautes furent bien moins nombreuses. Malheureusement, un des première année se vit recevoir un nouveau gage. Mais il ne fut pas le seul puisqu'Oikawa rata un de ses services. Ce fut étrangement Makki et Mattsun qui furent les plus contents. Le coach décida de les ignorer. Il se disait qu'ils avaient du parier des ramens ou une autre bêtise. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, ni la dernière qu'ils feraient ça.

Lorsque le soir arriva, les joueurs décidèrent de profiter du repas et du bain avant de se pencher sur les gages. A part les deux qui avaient commis une faute l'après-midi, les défis déjà tirés n'étaient pas salissant, ils pourraient donc s'en occuper avant d'aller se coucher.

\- Et nous voilà réuni pour les cinq derniers gages !, Annonça Tanaka, tout fier. Ils avaient cinq victimes, de quoi se faire plaisir. Surtout que les deux qui avaient eu l'idée de ces gages avaient réussi à y échapper jusqu'ici.

\- On peut commencer par Oikawa, Lancèrent Makki et Mattsun en dévoila le papier qu'ils avaient pioché. Leur capitaine sembla se décomposer. Il avait loupé un service. Il s'était dit que ce n'était pas grave. Mais il avait sous-estimé la fourberie des gages. Il n'était pas prêt à laisser ses deux amis "écrire une bêtise sur un de ses réseaux sociaux".

\- Bien, on vous laisse vous en charger, pendant qu'on gère les autres.

Nishinoya s'empressa de tirer le gage du dernier joueur ayant commis une faute. Celui-ci, qui n'était autre que Kunimi, sentait qu'il allait le regretter. La chance n'était définitivement pas de son côté aujourd'hui.

\- Oh !, Souffla le libéro en piochant un papier dans l'autre urne, Ben pendant que vous écrivez un truc sur le mur d'Oikawa-san, vous pouvez le laisser s'occuper de Kunimi !

Le premier année se crispa. Oikawa allait devoir s'occuper de lui ? Ce dernier semblait mitigé. D'un côté, il voulait empêcher Makki et Mattsun de saccager son profil. D'un autre, l'idée de s'occuper de son kohai le tentait bien. Même s'il n'avait encore pas la moindre idée du gage.

\- ... Car Kunimi-kun est l'heureux gagnant d'un relooking !

Et voilà. Le pire était là. Il avait réussi à l'éviter tout à l'heure mais le destin l'avait rattrapé. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Même si Oikawa était très populaire, son sens de la mode restait vraiment douteux. Comment les filles faisaient-elles pour ne pas voir le désastre quand il se lâchait ? On avait beau dire que l'amour rendait aveugle, Kunimi refusait d'y croire.

\- Alors, Mattsun, que pouvons-nous mettre ? Quelque chose, genre "j'aurai du aller à Shiratorizawa" ?  
\- Ou, "Waka-chan, attends-moi, j'arrive" ?  
\- Ooh, j'aime beaucoup le côté passionné de cette proposition !

Oikawa déglutit. Il sentit qu'il n'allait pas supporter longtemps cette torture et décida de fuir en emportant Kunimi. Le relooker allait le distraire. Nishinoya et Tanaka l'arrêtèrent pour lui passer un sac rempli de vêtements. Ils avaient vraiment tout prévu ! Mais le capitaine piqua aussi son sac pour y trouver quelques affaires à son goût. Il avait déjà une idée en tête. Iwaizumi les regarda partir, retenant Kindaichi qui mourrait d'envie d'aller porter secours à son ami.

\- Pars pas, tu as aussi un gage à remplir, non ?

Kindaichi déglutit. Dans quel état allait-il retrouver Kunimi ? A côté, son gage ne lui faisait plus peur. Il s'en fichait de savoir sur quoi il était tombé.

* * *

Suspense ... Donc quel gage va avoir Kindaichi ? Ainsi que Kageyama et Hinata ? Oh, et Kunimi va-t-il s'en sortir ? Une idée de la tenue ? (Si j'ai le temps je ferai un petit dessin en chibi!) Et sinon une idée de ce que Makki et Mattsun vont vraiment écrire sur le profil d'Oikawa ? Bref, je vous promets que dans le chapitre suivant, les réponses vont tomber !


	5. Le festival des horreurs !

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Le camp de l'enfer ! ... Ou du rire !

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate

Note:

Après une longue pause, me voilà enfin de retour avec la suite de cette fiction. Désolée pour l'attente, mais ayant traversé une période un peu déprimante, je n'avais pas le coeur d'écrire une fic amusante. Donc plutôt que d'écrire pour écrire et faire un truc bidon, j'ai préféré attendre. Maintenant ça va mieux, alors je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite la suite. En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez le nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :** Le festival des horreurs !

Kunimi se laissa entraîner dans une salle à part. Oikawa s'était déjà installé dans un coin et il avait commencé à fouiller dans les deux sacs. À la vue d'un boa rose fushia, le plus jeune détourna le regard. Plusieurs questions se posèrent à lui. Combien de temps allait-il devoir garder son relooking ? Pourrait-il supporter un boa à plumes autour du cou plus de deux secondes ? Où Nishinoya-san et Tanaka-san avaient-ils pu trouver une telle horreur ? Et surtout qu'avaient-ils pu récupérer de pire ?

"- Oh ! J'aime bien ça !"

Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil, Kunimi pâlit. Il ne pouvait pas dire si ce qu'il voyait était un pantalon ou une très long jupe, mais au vu de l'espèce de meli melo de couleurs, il avait très envie de fuir. Malheureusement courir demandait de l'énergie. En plus, il était persuadé qu'il n'irait pas bien loin vu le nombre de personnes contre lui.

"- Je crois que je sais quoi te faire porter, Kunimi-kun."

Le sourire qu'affichait Oikawa fit frisonner le brun. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la porte, presque motivé à tenter sa chance, avant de céder et de s'approcher de son capitaine. Plus vite il acceptait, plus vite son calvaire finirait, non ?

Pendant ce temps, Nishinoya et Tanaka s'occupaient des trois gages restant. Hanamaki et Matsukawa semblaient bien s'amuser à pourrir l'un des comptes d'Oikawa, même si pour le moment rien ne semblait avoir été encore validé. Leur capitaine avait donc encore une chance de s'en sortir sans trop de casse.

"- Bon, Kageyama, comme tu as pu le voir tout à l'heure en lisant ton gage, il est l'heure de ton couronnement ! Hinata ! À toi l'honneur !"

Le rouquin fit une grimace. Lorsque ses senpais avaient vu son gage, puis celui de Kageyama, ils avaient tout de suite pensé à les associer pour que ce soit plus "fun". Mais Hinata était loin d'être d'accord avec eux. Kageyama qui se faisait couronner roi n'avait rien de drôle.

Sentant que s'il continuait à tarder trop avant de se lancer, les autres allaient lui tomber dessus, il décida d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il se racla la gorge et tenta de se grandir de quelques centimètres, même si rien à faire, il restait l'un des plus petits présents.

"- Oh oh oh !", Fit-il avec une voix plus grave, ignorant les premiers rires que suscitait son imitation médiocre du père Noël, "Mon cher petit Kageyama, as-tu été sage cette année ?"

Pendant un instant, le brun resta de marbre, le regardant avec un air indéchiffrable. Derrière Hinata, Nishinoya et Tanaka faisaient de grands gestes à l'attention de Kageyama, dans l'espoir de le voir enfin réagir.

"- Oh, euh, ... Oui ?  
\- Bien mon petit ! Tu n'as pas menti ! Alors moi, le cher père Noel, adoré de tous, je vais t'offrir un cadeau ! Celui de ton choix. Alors que désires-tu ?  
\- Et tu n'as pas le droit de répondre que tu veux devenir le numéro un !", S'exclama Iwaizumi sans y être invité. Connaissant un tant soit peu son kohai, il savait déjà quelle réponse celui-ci allait donner. Il l'avait court-circuité pour éviter de perdre des minutes pour rien. Tanaka en avait profité pour lui souffler la bonne réponse, appréciant grandement l'intervention de l'ace d'Aoba Josai.

"- Hein ? Quoi ? ... Être sur le cour ? ... Comment ça non ?  
\- Attends mon petit Kageyama !"

Hinata semblait vouloir venir à la rescousse de son partenaire. Le brun lui lança un regard à lui glacer le sang, comme pour le défier de sortir la moindre bêtise, mais cela n'arrêta pas le rouquin qui continua sur sa lancée.

"- Si j'ai bien compris, tu souhaites devenir le roi du terrain, c'est bien cela ?  
\- Oui, le numéro un du monde.  
\- Mais non ! Bon sang ! Mais à quel point, tu peux être débile !", Vociféra Iwaizumi en voyant que Kageyama n'avait pas suivi un traitre mot de ce qu'ils avaient dit. Ils auraient mieux fait de lui donner un gage plus simple, comme par exemple de passer trente minutes dans un sac de couchage. Au moins là, il n'aurait pas embêté tout le monde.

"- TU VEUX ÊTRE COU-RO-NNÉ !"

Un ange passa. Tout le monde avait le regard rivé sur Iwaizumi. Il avait l'habitude des bêtises d'Oikawa. Et pourtant, il s'était dit qu'il serait tranquille puisque celui-ci était parti s'occuper de Kunimi dans la pièce d'à côté. En parlant du loup, celui-ci arriva dans la pièce, suivi de près de son capitaine qui semblait peu content de le voir s'enfuir avant qu'il puisse finir son relooking.

"- Oh. Je pensais que c'était Kindaichi qui se faisait hurler dessus.  
\- Pourquoi moi ? Ça aurait très bien pu être Hanamaki-senpai ou Matsukawa-senpai !"

Makki fit le signe de la victoire, ne niant pas le moindre du monde les propos de son kohai, tandis que Mattsun esquissait un sourire.

"- J'en profite que l'attention soit sur nous pour vous annoncer que le message est enfin posté !"

Au même moment, les portables de plusieurs des joueurs se mirent à vibrer ou sonner, signalant une notification. Les deux fauteurs de troubles aperçurent le visage d'Oikawa se décomposer. Leur capitaine devait déjà imaginer le pire.

D'un pas lent, Oikawa se dirigea vers son téléphone portable que lui tendait Makki. Il articula en silence une promesse de vengeance s'il découvrait quelque chose qui cassait toute sa réputation. Mais aucun ne sembla trembler de peur devant cette menace. C'était encore plus rageant.

"- Tu n'as qu'à déverrouiller, et tu verras le message. On est gentils, on t'a mâché le travail !"

Leur capitaine ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait qualifier ça de gentillesse, mais au moins, il ne passerait pas trente minutes à chercher le message. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de s'exécuter. Tout le monde suivait ses réactions en silence, prêt à savourer la future détresse d'Oikawa. Malheureusement pour eux, le châtain resta pendant deux bonnes minutes à contempler l'écran, sans la moindre réaction.

"- Ah, on l'a cassé.  
\- Tu as raison, Mattsun... Iwa-chan, je crois qu'il faut lui faire du bouch-"

Hanamaki fut interrompu dans sa phrase par un cri. Oikawa semblait enfin sortir de sa transe. Ce dernier se tourna vivement vers son meilleur ami, pointant l'écran d'un air choqué.

"- Iwaaaaa-chan ! Comment tu as pu aimer ce statut !  
\- Parce qu'il te convient bien.  
\- C'est une licorne ! Comment tu peux penser que j'aime les licornes !"

Oikawa tourna l'écran vers lui et admira une nouvelle fois l'image de la licorne. En dessus était inscrit en majuscule : "Iwa-chan ! Je veux cette peluche ! Elle est trop belle !". Il s'était attendu à ce que Makki et Mattsun marquent quelque chose du genre "Je veux aller à Shiratorizawa". Les deux l'avaient berné en disant ça tout à l'heure. Il les maudissait. Même Wakatoshi avait aimé son statut. La honte !

"- Bon, on a pensé à mettre une peluche d'Alien, mais c'était moins drôle. Celle là est juste fabuleuse !"

Oikawa promit une vengeance terrible, même si encore une fois ses deux amis ne lui accordaient pas la moindre importance.

"- Tu as raison, Hitoka-chan, Kunimi-kun porte à merveille sa tenue."

Dans le bazar, la voix douce de Kiyoko calma le groupe. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et Yachi, qui rougit vivement et se cacha derrière son aînée, avant de regarder Kunimi. Personne n'avait fait attention à sa tenue. Et même si Oikawa n'avait pas terminé son relooking, son cadet avait tout de même une tenue très différente de celle qu'il avait avant de quitter la pièce.

"- A-a-akira !," S'exclama Kindaichi, visiblement incapable d'en dire plus.

À la grande surprise de tous, la tenue restait normale, si on oubliait le fait que Kunimi ne devait pas être une personne à aimer porter des jupes. En effet, Oikawa lui avait fait revêtir une jupe plissée qui remontait jusqu'à la taille, de couleur grise. En haut, Kunimi avait hérité d'un crop top bleu turquoise à manches courtes, avec des têtes d'aliens dispatchées partout. En plus de la jupe, il avait des longues chaussettes noires qui ne s'accordaient pas du tout avec les baskets qu'il portait.

"- Tiens, j'y pense, je dois rester habillé ainsi combien de temps ?," Demanda Kunimi pour couper court au long silence et aux regards posés sur lui. Être le centre d'attention était bien l'une des choses qu'il supportait le moins.

"- J'ai pas fini ton-  
\- Parfait, ça ira très bien comme ça ! Par contre, tu le gardes jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ! Maintenant, on va revenir au couronnement de Kageyama, et après, on s'occupera de Kindaichi ! Et oui, on ne t'a pas oublié," Lança Nishinoya en adressant un immense sourire à la dernière victime. Cette dernière capta à moitié ce qu'on lui disait, encore sous le choc de la tenue de son meilleur ami. Qui aurait cru que Kunimi serait aussi mignon ainsi ? Même si en y réfléchissant bien, tout devait bien lui aller.

"- Tant pis," Souffla Kunimi en haussant les épaules, finalement ravi que l'attention retourne sur le duo comique de Karasuno.

"- Ça te va bien ...  
\- Ah ? Merci. On n'est pas si mal habillé comme ça. C'est plutôt agréable. Mais je me sens ridicule avec un tel haut ...  
\- Tu imagines Oikawa-san porter ça ?  
\- Non. Enfin si ... Mais je le voyais plus avec un caleçon ou un pull qu'un haut aussi court ...", Avoua Kunimi en baissant le regard pour regarder une nouvelle fois le haut qu'il portait. Il en attrapa les extrémités et le tira légèrement en avant pour mieux voir le design. Il trouvait ça presque flippant. Mais Kindaichi attrapa ses mains, visiblement paniqué.

"- Arrête ! On voit tout !"

Kunimi haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, peu concerné par cette idée. Mais son meilleur ami fit un signe de tête en direction des filles, ce qui motiva finalement le plus petit à se tenir à carreaux. S'il dérangeait les filles, il devait prendre sur lui. Kindaichi sembla rassuré en voyant qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre.

"- KAGEYAMA ! C'est pourtant simple, tu demandes à être roi ! ROI !  
\- Dès que ça ne touche plus le volley, il n'y a plus personne," Commenta Tsukishima en voyant Iwaizumi se heurter à un mur. Le plus drôle dans toute cette histoire était qu'Hinata continuait à jouer les pères Noël improvisés. Sa voix grave ne lui allait pas du tout, surtout qu'à chaque fois qu'il la faisait, il fronçait les sourcils.

"- Oh oh oh, mon petit Kageyama, on se concentre un peu et on en finit-  
\- De quoi je me mêle ! Occupe-toi de ton gage !  
\- Mais je fais mon gage ! En plus, c'est avec toi que je dois jouer la scène !"

Impossible de calmer les deux. Nishinoya réunit Tanaka, Makki et Mattsun dans un coin pour discuter de la situation. Les quatre semblèrent se mettre d'accord sur une idée avant de se tourner vers le groupe, ou plutôt le chaos.

"- Hm ! Après une discussion rapide, nous avons décidé qu'Hinata avait réussi son gage mais que Kageyama allait devoir en subir un nouveau. Nous déciderons de sa nouvelle sentence demain ! En attendant, nous allons finir la soirée avec le gage de Kindaichi !"

Si Hinata était soulagé, ce n'était pas le cas de Kindachi. Cette fois, avec tous les regards sur lui, le brun sentit la pression l'envahir. Il déglutit, sentant qu'il n'allait pas survivre à cette soirée.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent il me semble ... Enfin, s'il y a des fautes dites-le moi, j'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment, je suis incapable de les repérer ... En plus j'écris sur Wordpad donc y a rien de souligné, c'est terrible. Bref, je vous dis à bientôt !


	6. Le début de la fin

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Le camp de l'enfer ! ... Ou du rire !

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate

Note : Je tiens tout d'abord à vous présenter des excuses pour le long hiatus que j'ai pris sans crier gare. Disons que j'ai connu plus de bas que de hauts ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas eu l'envie d'écrire un chapitre pour écrire. Je savais qu'en faisant ça, j'allais faire une suite médiocre alors j'ai préféré attendre que cela revienne. ... Ça a mis malheureusement plus de temps que prévu. Et comme cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écris, j'ai préféré me lancer dans des histoires où je me sentais à l'aise pour me remette dans le bain. Le premier chapitre de "Rien ne va plus" a été écrit plusieurs mois auparavant mais je ne voulais pas la poster tant que je n'avais pas d'autres chapitres à proposer. Alors je me suis lancée dans l'écriture avec cette histoire avant de reprendre celle-ci. Maintenant c'est chose faite, je vous laisse apprécier -du moins je l'espère- la suite et je promets de la finir rapidement. Normalement le prochain chapite sera le dernier. On tiens le bon bout !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** : Le début de la fin !

Assis dans un coin, en tailleur, Kunimi regardait Kindaichi pâlir et s'agiter comme s'il y avait des insectes prêt à lui grimper dessus. Heureusement, un tel gage était peu probable. Personne n'aurait osé perdre son temps à récolter des insectes pour embêter une autre personne. Même Matsukawa et Hanamaki n'étaient pas assez tordus pour ce genre de coups fourrés. Du moins il l'espérait.

"- Écoutez, on va pas perdre notre temps avec Kageyama ! Il veut pas s'y mettre, on va lui trouver un truc simple et qu'on en finisse !", S'exclama Iwaizumi en voyant que les gages allaient leur pourrir la soirée. Oui, c'était marrant quand Oikawa était la victime, ou même Makki et Mattsun. Mais non, c'était loin d'être agréable quand cela prenait tout leur temps libre alors qu'ils étaient dans un camp d'entraînement. L'heure tournait et Iwaizumi ne comptait pas laisser son équipe faire une nuit blanche à cause d'un idiot. Parti comme c'était, il n'y avait aucune chance que Kageyama arrive à faire un gage correct.

"- Oh ! Je sais, il n'a qu'à rester dans son sac de couchage, nu !  
\- Pourquoi nu ?"

Iwaizumi regardait Oikawa, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Il appréciait le fait qu'il tente de l'aider en proposant un gage simple. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver celui-ci dérangeant.

"- Bon ben en caleçon", Rectifia Oikawa, "Mais après, il n'aura pas honte s'il doit sortir chercher un truc ..."

Personne ne sembla objecter l'idée et ainsi, Kageyama dut sortir se changer dans le couloir. Les garçons n'étaient pas dérangés à la vue d'un autre homme en sous-vêtement. Mais les filles ne méritaient pas une telle vue.

"- En attendant qu'il revienne, on peut continuer avec Kindaichi !"

Nishinoya n'avait pas perdu de vue la dernière victime qui tentait de disparaître dans un coin de la salle. Manque de chance, Kindaichi était plutôt grand, il ne pouvait pas se faufiler n'importe où.

"- Bon, prêt à subir les conséquences de ton erreu-"

Pendant quelques secondes, ils furent distraits par un léger fracas, juste le temps pour que Kindaichi disparaisse de leur vue. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait entendu ou vu la porte du placard s'ouvrir et se fermer derrière le brun. Il avait tenté de profiter du boucan dans le couloir pour se cacher ... Manque de chance, il n'avait pas été assez discret pour réussir son coup.

"- Oublions Kageyama, il a juste du glisser", lança Tanaka en allant ouvrir le placard où il trouva Kindaichi replié sur lui-même.

"- Bon sang, mais fais ton gage qu'on en finisse ! Ça peut pas être si terrible que ç-"

Iwaizumi ne put finir sa phrase que son kohai l'interrompit en hurlant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il le somma donc de recommencer, plus lentement cette fois, mais tout ce que Kindaichi parvint à faire fut de se terrer un peu plus dans sa cachette.

"- Kunimi, t'as compris ?", Tenta le vice capitaine en se tournant vers l'interpellé. Absorbé par son téléphone, il n'avait pas du écouter, mais il sembla faire un effort vu la mine soucieuse qu'il afficha.

"- Quelque chose comme quoi il veut pas aller demander un préservatif à quelqu'un. ... Hm. Et peut-être que ça doit se faire dans une autre langue."

Kunimi haussa les épaules. Il connaissait bien Kindaichi mais il n'était pas non plus spécialiste pour le déchiffrer quand il parlait trop vite. Il se souvenait juste du moment où son ami lui avait parlé du gage qu'il devait faire après avoir loupé celui du glaçon. Enfin des glaçons. Finalement le relooking n'était pas le pire.

"- Ok, qui a écrit ce gage ?"

Iwaizumi ne semblait pas apprécier. De même que Daichi et Sugawara. Ils avaient peut-être accepté l'idées d'avoir des gages pour motiver les troupes mais il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser.

"- Moi ... ?", lança plus timidement Tanaka en sentant que ce n'était pas bon pour sa pomme d'avoir osé mettre une idée pareille. Finalement, il aurait mieux fait de rester sur les gages habituels. Les meilleures blagues sont les plus courtes, certes, mais aussi pas forcément les plus osées. En plus, s'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir avant d'écrire ce défi, il aurait pu comprendre que c'était la pire idée qui puisse exister. Ils étaient jeunes, mineurs, dans un camp d'entraînement. Personne ne se baladait avec un préservatif sur lui. Personne, sauf peut-être les adultes. Il était hors de question qu'ils aillent demander ça aux adultes !

"- Et bien, tu gagnes un gage pour la peine !", S'exclama Iwaizumi. Il ne fut pas contredit par les autres. Au contraire, Daichi se dépêcha d'aller tirer les oreilles de Tanaka pour avoir osé écrire un tel gage. Il venait de traumatiser un pauvre première année.

"- Bon allez, Kindaichi, tu sors, tu vas avoir un autre gage."

Iwaizumi avait presque été tenté de supprimer le gage puisque Tanaka en avait hérité un à la place. Mais d'un autre côté, tout cette histoire motiverait peut-être vraiment Kindaichi pour ne pas faire de fautes le dernier jour du camp.

"- J'ai une idée."

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kunimi. Personne n'aurait pensé qu'il participerait au jeu. Déjà le voir accepter de se faire relooker relevait presque d'un miracle, alors participer activement en plus, c'était tellement incroyable que personne n'osa parler.

"- Il a qu'à passer la soirée et la journée de demain avec l'interdiction de dire non. Il le dit un peu trop", Continua Kunimi sans relever son regard de son écran. Il sentait parfaitement tous les regards tournés vers lui et il n'avait aucune envie de tous les affronter.

"- Adjugé, vendu !"

Nishinoya n'avait pas perdu de temps pour valider la proposition. Kindaichi semblait à peine se remettre de sa frayeur, alors un petit gage simple et pas méchant était parfait pour lui. En plus, personne ne semblait contesté cette décision. Ils pouvaient passer au dernier gage de la soirée, celui de Tanaka.

"- On le fait piocher ou ... ?"

Le libéro de Karasuno tâtait le terrain pour son meilleur ami. Il ne comptait pas l'épargner, car ce serait drôle à voir, mais il ne voulait pas l'enfoncer. Il tenait à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, son best friend, son partenaire.

"- Fait voir la boîte, on va choisir le pire des gages."

Sugawara avait laissé Daichi lever la voix contre Tanaka et Iwaizumi gérer le problème mais c'était à son tour de sévir. Il n'avait pas ce rôle de maman de Karasuno pour rien. Il comptait être à la hauteur. Il attrapa donc la boîte que lui tendait Nishinoya et se mit à trier les gages. Il en froissa certains, les jetant à la poubelle, car pour lui, ils n'étaient pas adaptés à leur situation. Makki et Mattsun s'empressèrent de jeter un oeil à ceux qui avaient été rejetés pour voir si c'était ceux qu'ils avaient écrit ou pas. Un high five permit à tout le monde de comprendre que leurs gages étaient encore entre les mains de Sugawara.

"- On aurait du faire ça dès le début", Lança Daichi à l'attention d'Iwaizumi qui acquiesça vivement. Ils perdaient un temps fou à cause de tout ça, mais il était rassuré de voir que Hanamaki et Matsukawa n'avaient pas abusé avec leurs gages. Ils les savaient fourbes. Mais il savait aussi qu'ils l'étaient surtout avec Oikawa et lui. Ils ménageaient un peu plus les autres.

"- Voilà, j'ai trouvé le gage parfait pour Tanaka."

Sugawara avait remis dans la boîte tous les autres gages. Il rendit la boîte à Nishinoya, en profitant pour lui tirer les oreilles pour les trois gages qu'il avait du éliminer du lot, puis il tendit le petit bout de papier à Tanaka.

"- Amuse-toi bien !", Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire alors que son kohai découvrait le gage qui lui était lancé. La grimace qui aceuillit la nouvelle sembla amuser le groupe.

"- Bon, ben, j'ai plus le choix ! Et c'est avec un immense honneur que je relève ce défi ! Je ne vous décevrai pas ! Attendez-moi, je reviens !", S'exclama Tanaka qui s'était soudainement remotivé. La honte n'était pas quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Oh que non ! Alors sans perdre de temps, il fila dans le couloir, sautant par dessus Kageyama qui rampait dans son sac de couchage pour rentrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier avait attendu tout ce temps dans le couloir que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Se déplacer était bien trop compliqué. Bien sûr, Tsukishima décida que c'était le bon moment pour immortaliser cette scène avec son téléphone.

"- Alors, c'est quoi son gage ?"

Makki et Mattsun étaient un peu trop curieux. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'attendre.

"- Bien vous verrez quand il reviendra. Le connaissant, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps."

* * *

Et voilà ! Je coupe là, désolée. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, croyez-moi. Je vais écrire la suite de cette histoire rapidement pour la poster d'ici la fin de semaine prochaine, je vais m'y tenir coûte que coûte !

 **EDIT DU 10/09/17** : La suite est écrite mais je me laisse quelques jours pour la relire et voir si je fais quelques changements. Vu que je suis encore malade, j'ai pas envie de vous fournir une suite mal écrite avec plein de fautes ... Enfin trop de fautes car y en aura forcément vu que je corrige seule. Pas évident de voir ce qui ne va pas des fois.


	7. Tout est bien qui finit bien

Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Le camp de l'enfer ! ... Ou du rire !

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate

Note : Me revoilà comme promis avant la fin de la semaine pour terminer cette belle aventure ! ... Enfin je sais pas si elle est si belle que je l'aurais voulu mais j'espère quand même que vous aurez passé un bon moment avec cette histoire. Mais en attendant, je vous laisse savourer le dernier chapitre qui est plus long que le précédent (yes, deux fois plus long quoi !).

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** : Tout est bien qui finit bien !

Après une attente qui sembla paraître plus ou moins longue selon les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Tanaka fit enfin son retour. Enfin ce fut la main de celui-ci qui pénétra la pièce, faisant signe à quelqu'un de le rejoindre dans le couloir.

"- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?", Questionna Daichi qui commençait à s'impatienter. Si son kohai ne disait rien, comment pouvaient-ils comprendre ce qu'il attendait ?

"- Hm... Pour une belle mise en scène, j'aimerais être accompagné d'une belle demoiselle !", Finit par expliquer Tanaka qui restait caché derrière la porte. Comme c'était principalement du papier, tout le monde pouvait distinguer sa silhouette mais personne ne pouvait deviner ce qui les attendait. Personne sauf Sugawara qui souriait déjà. Ce fut même lui qui alla désigner la fameuse demoiselle pour l'accompagner.

"- Je pense que vous ferez un magnifique duo. Attendez, deux secondes ..."

Sugawara décida de pousser tout le monde contre les murs de la pièce pour laisser la place à Tanaka et sa partenaire d'infortune de défiler dans de bonnes conditions. Il promit aux plus enthousiasmes que les photos étaient autorisées mais qu'il ne tolérerait pas de les voir diffuser sur le net dans de mauvaises intentions.

"- Allez, les jeunes, faites-nous un défilé digne de ce nom", Lança Sugawara en faisant signe à Nishinoya, Makki et Mattsun de lancer la musique d'ambiance. Ils avaient tout préparé. Et comme pour répondre à leurs attentes, Tanaka ouvrit la porte brusquement, se jetant sur le sol, à genoux, triomphant. Son meilleur ami eut une larme à l'oeil en le voyant si glorieux malgré sa tenue improvisée. Personne ne pouvait être aussi classe que Tanaka à cet instant précis avec un débardeur fait en papier toilette. Personne.

Une vague d'applaudissements invita Tanaka à continuer son défilé en compagnie de sa chère partenaire. Partenaire qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, comme figé par la honte qui allait l'accablé s'il osait se montrer à ses côtés. Pourtant il en fallait plus à Kunimi pour avoir honte. Mais à cet instant précis, il voulait juste partir se coucher avec son téléphone.

Comprenant cela, Tanaka se releva et s'approcha de Kunimi. Ce dernier se sentit soudainement en grave danger. Il recula d'un pas, heurtant le mur. Un faible "Ne t'approche pas" franchit ses lèvres mais le chauve le contra en lui rappelant que plus vite ils s'y collaient, plus vite ils finiraient. Toujours réticent, Kunimi fit un pas en avant et avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Tanaka l'attrapa dans ses bras, telle une princesse. Le défilé reprit, sous une nouvelle vague d'applaudissements et d'encouragements.

La scène sembla durer des heures pour les victimes de ce gage. Enfin au moins pour l'une des deux victimes, l'autre semblait prendre un certain plaisir à fanfaronner dans cet accoutrement ridicule. Tanaka était juste un poil déçu de ne pas avoir eu Kiyoko ou Yachi comme partenaire. Mais il ne se plaignait pas, il aurait pu avoir pire que Kunimi. Au moins, il n'était pas trop lourd.

"- Souriez, vous êtes filmés !  
\- Un peu plus par là qu'on vous voit bien !  
\- Kunimi, on voit tes sous-vêtements !  
\- Allez un petit sourire !"

Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les coupa. Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée où Ukai se tenait, debout, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Il savait que son équipe pouvait être bizarre de temps en temps, mais il ne s'attendait pas à les voir ainsi. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais pensé à ça. Jamais.

"- Vous allez éteindre ça. Vous allez vous brosser les dents et au lit. Demain c'est la dernière journée alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'arrêter maintenant !"

Les adultes les entendaient depuis un moment mais ils avaient repoussé le moment pour venir les embêter. Ils s'étaient dit que les jeunes avaient besoin de décompresser. Mais pas à ce point. Là c'était bien trop.

"- Et je vais tenter d'oublier ce que j'ai vu", Conclut-il en repartant. Il n'avait aucune envie de rêver de Tanaka, avec son débardeur en papier toilette, portant un des joueurs d'Aoba Josai dans ses bras. Ce joueur était en jupe, non ? Mais qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris ?

Le silence régna un instant sur la pièce avant que tout le monde exécute les ordres du coach. Il n'y avait que Kageyama qui dormait déjà, enfoui au fond de son sac de couchage. Hinata l'avait utilisé comme oreiller pour bien se caler et regarder le défilé mais il avait fini par s'endormir ainsi. Personne ne prit la peine de les réveiller. Ils étaient très bien comme ça.

Le lendemain matin, tout le petit monde se prépara en silence et sans faire de vague. Daichi, Sugawara et Iwaizumi insistèrent pour que les gages s'arrêtent. Mais Tanaka rappela que le gage de Kindaichi devait continuer jusqu'à la fin de la journée et les trois cédèrent. Trois autres gages, pas un de plus. Et ils devaient approuver les gages avant leur exécution.

Ukai resta étrangement silencieux. Les autres adultes ne firent aucune remarque. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'étaient pas au courant et le coach avait fait comme il l'avait dit, il avait effacé la scène de la veille de sa mémoire. Enfin si c'était vraiment possible. Aucun des joueurs ne semblait pouvoir oublier de leur côté.

"- Aie, aie, pas de chance, mon chou !", Lança Hanamaki en tapotant l'épaule de Matsukawa. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il avait été épargné depuis le début du jeu, il pouvait bien subir un petit gage. Surtout qu'à priori, ils avaient été contrôlés par Sugawara alors il ne devait pas y avoir de défis trop tordus.

"- J'espère tomber sur un de tes gages."

Dans le plus grand secret, Mattsun reçut son défi. Il sembla satisfait mais il laissa la surprise aux autres, promettant de l'utiliser au moment opportun. Cette déclaration ne plut guère à Makki. Il n'aimait pas que son partenaire de toujours lui cache des choses.

L'entraînement continua dans le calme et la concentration. Enfin sauf pour les plus impatients de découvrir le gage de Matsukawa.

"- Attention, Makki, tu risques de louper la balle si tu continues à être distrait.  
\- Moi ? Tu oses me sous-estimer, mon chou ? Je ne suis pas aussi maladroit que toi !"

Iwaizumi laissa les deux amis se chamailler. Makki avait déjà eu un gage, même s'il avait été vite exécuté. Et puis, ils étaient bien assez grands pour se débrouiller. Si le coach en avait marre, ils les arrêteraient lui même. Bien que celui-ci semblait plus occupait à motiver Kunimi d'aller sur le terrain pour un nouveau match.

"- Kindaichi, à toi !  
\- Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn- Je ne pense pas que ce soit mon tour !"

Le léger bug de Kindaichi sembla surprendre les adultes mais aucun ne fit l'effort de demander. Tant que les joueurs semblaient motivés et concentrés, peu importait.

"- Kindaichi, tu as une bouteille d'eau ?  
\- ... Il faut aller voir Oikawa-san !  
\- Kindaichi, tu peux me prêter ta serviette ?  
\- N- ... Pourquoi ?!  
\- Comme ça."

C'était Hanamaki et Matsukawa qui s'acharnaient contre lui. Depuis le début, ils le harcelaient de questions où il pouvait répondre par non. Il avait failli à des dizaines de reprise de dire le mot défendu. Mais il avait réussi à résister jusqu'ici. C'était tellement épuisant.

"- Kindaichi,-  
\- NON !"

... Il venait de craquer soudainement. Après avoir résisté tout ce temps. Et ce même sans laisser le temps à la personne de finir sa phrase. Il soupira et se laissa tomber à genoux au sol.

"- Je vais avoir encore un gage ?"

Iwaizumi lui tapota la tête et lui affirma que tant qu'il ne ferait pas d'erreurs, il n'en aurait pas d'autre. Cette phrase sembla le ranimer. Il se releva et fit face à son senpai.

"- Je ne vous décevrai pas senpai !  
\- Bien, bien, en attendant ton tour, tu va aller ramasser les balles avec les autres."

Se sentant légèrement bête d'avoir loupé son gage pour rien, il partit s'occuper des balles comme demandé. Mais au fond, il se sentait soulagé de ne plus avoir à surveiller ses paroles. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être bloqué par l'interdiction de prononcer un mot aussi simple que "non".

Ce fut qu'après le déjeuner que l'avant-dernière victime fut désignée en mettant un ballon hors du terrain.

"- Oh, perdu !", S'exclama faussement embêté Makki. Il regarda son partenaire du moment qui voyait rouge. Celui-ci était persuadé que le rouquin avait fait exprès pour lui porter la poisse et le voir perdre.

"- Ma vengeance sera terrible !  
\- Essaye déjà de survivre à ton petit gage."

Hanamaki fit un clin d'oeil à Yahaba qui lui tourna le dos. Le châtain devait se faire une raison, il ne pourrait pas esquiver la sentence. Tout le monde avait vu son erreur, alors il alla récupérer son gage auprès de Sugawara. Sa grimace ne trompa personne. Aussi correct que pouvait l'être un gage, cela restait un défi pour démotiver les troupes à faire des erreurs.

"- Je vais les tuer. Y a qu'eux pour avoir des idées pareilles !", Murmura-t-il en ayant une petite pensée pour ses deux senpais favoris, alias Makki et Mattsun.

Les jeux reprirent jusqu'à la pause où les adultes les laissèrent tranquilles. Eux aussi avaient besoin de souffler un peu de leur côté.

"- Bon alors, et les gages ?  
\- Je pense qu'on peut s'occuper de celui de Yahaba maintenant. Hanamaki, Matsukawa, je vous laisse le soin de gérer ça ?", Suggéra Sugawara en leur présentant le gage. Les deux acquiescèrent. C'était leur gage. Ils savaient déjà quoi faire. Ils demandèrent à Nishinoya et Tanaka de les épauler. Enfin seulement car Matsukawa proposa de réaliser le sien en même temps puisqu'il avait besoin d'un petit temps de préparation.

"- Je t'attends et tu as intérêt à revenir en beauté !  
\- Tu me connais, je ne peux pas te décevoir."

Sur cette déclaration enflammée, Mattsun laissa le groupe se débrouiller après avoir décidé des derniers éléments avec eux.

"- Bien, prêt mon petit Yahaba ?  
\- Certainement pas. Et encore moins quand c'est toi qui le demande  
\- Voyons, faut avoir confiance en son senpai !  
\- Non. C'est mort, surtout avec un senpai pareil."

Peu touché par de tels commentaires, Makki présenta à Yahaba son défi. Comme écrit sur le papier, il allait devoir imiter la position d'une image "Draw the squad" populaire sur internet. Ne connaissant pas bien le principe, Hanamaki présenta différentes images où il y avait plusieurs personnages dessinés grossièrement dans des positions plus gênantes les unes que les autres. Yahaba sentit la honte le gagner. Il allait devoir imiter une scène pareille ? Mais il était tout seul !

"- T'en fais pas, tu vas faire tous les personnages d'une scène et on fera un montage avec les photos."

Ah, voilà qui était rassurant. Bien sûr que non ! Le montage allait signer son arrêt de mort. Il risquait de le retrouver sur internet à la vue de tous. Il se tourna vers Sugawara comme pour le supplier d'intervenir.

"- La photo finale devra être publiée sur un groupe secret où seuls ceux de ce camp y auront accès, qu'on soit bien d'accord.  
\- Mais bien sûr !", Chantèrent en coeur les trois complices. La victime n'était qu'à moitié rassurée par cette réponse. Mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il pressa donc son senpai de lui montrer les poses qu'il allait devoir accomplir. Il voulait en finir le plus vite possible.

"- Tu vois, c'est simple. La première tu joues un mec prétentieux. Donc soit tu te prends en exemple, soit notre cher Oikawa-  
\- Hey ! Je vous permets pas !  
\- Laisse-les, ils gèrent très bien le truc", Gronda Iwaizumi en voyant qu'Oikawa n'allait pas les laisser tranquille. En même temps Hanamaki lui avait lancé une sacrée perche en le provocant ainsi.

"- Ensuite, la seconde pose, tu es censé imiter un type qui veut écraser la tête du premier avec une batte de baseball. Bon, on va prendre un de nos ballons à la place de l'arme et tu prends comme exemple Iwaizumi quand il veut tuer Oikawa."

Un nouveau "hey" d'Oikawa se fit entendre mais personne n'y prêta attention.

"- La troisième pose, c'est Kyotani avec des étoiles dans les yeux quand Iwaizumi fait une démonstration de sa force surhumaine. Bon avec un sourire en plus, mais c'est un détail. Et pointe bien des fesses avec un petit air niais, ce sera par-fait !"

Yahaba se décomposait de plus en plus en imaginant chaque pose. Bien sûr, imaginer Kyotani, des étoiles dans les yeux, les fesses en arrière et les bras devant comme une vraie groupie, pouvait être assez amusant. Même très drôle, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à rire puisqu'il allait devoir prendre cette même pose et contrairement au chien fou de ses pensées, lui, il aurait droit à être immortalisé en photo. Une horreur.

"- Pour la dernière, tu n'as qu'à imiter Kindaichi horrifié de voir Iwaizumi prêt à tuer Oikawa. Pense bien à la terreur que peut ressentir notre petit première année devant une telle scène. ... C'est bon ? Allez, on compte sur toi !"

Malgré la motivation proche de zéro de Yahaba, les quatre se mirent au boulot et en quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à obtenir des premières photos intéressantes. Makki prenait un malin plaisir à faire recommencer Yahaba à la moindre remarque ou lorsqu'il ne le sentait pas assez investi dans son rôle. Son kohai commençait déjà à préparer à sa future vengeance. Il ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer si facilement.

"- VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS !", S'exclama soudainement Matsukawa en bondissant devant la porte du gymnase. Il avait un balais entre les mains et s'était créé une drôle de barbe avec un foulard. Quelques uns prirent des photos pour immortaliser la magnifique reprise du film du Seigneur des Anneaux où Gandalf s'interpose avec classe devant le Balrog. Au début, Mattsun pensait gâcher les photos de Yahaba pour le taquiner mais vu le travail que cela demandait, il avait trouvé plus raisonnable de se cantonner à bloquer la porte.

"- Euh, Matsukawa-senpai-", Tenta Kindaichi en voyant une ombre sombre dans le dos de son aîné. Mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant vivement sursauter.

"- Matsukawa ... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Va te changer et tu files me faire des tours de terrain jusqu'à ce que j'en décide le contraire !"

Manque de chance c'était Mizoguchi, le coach d'Aoba Josai. Celui-ci n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Il connaissait bien Makki et Mattsun et leurs idioties mais il aurait apprécié si les deux avaient pu se tenir à carreaux pendant les entraînements. Déjà qu'il avait du mal quand ils passaient leur temps à changer d'uniforme, il allait vraiment finir par les sanctionner s'ils continuaient.

"- Et les autres, on reprend l'entraînement ! Et que ça saute !  
\- T'en fais pas, Yahaba, on finira tout à l'heure", Souffla Hanamaki en allant vite fait ranger son téléphone. Il avait envie de rejoindre Mattsun dans sa punition mais courir plus qu'il ne devait ne le motivait pas plus que ça. Il irait le consoler après.

"- Il reste qu'un seul gage alors prudence", Souffla Nishinoya à l'attention des joueurs. Il y avait encore une personne qui allait se faire avoir. Le premier qui faisait une faute pouvait sauver le reste du groupe d'une humiliation, pire d'une nouvelle honte. Ce fut la peur au ventre de faire la moindre faute que les élèves repartirent sur les terrains. Les adultes purent apprécier une nouvelle fois leur concentration presque imperturbable.

Le temps filaient à grande vitesse. Chacun jetait un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale quand ils avaient une seconde de répit. L'heure tournait, la fin approchait. Personne n'avait commis d'erreur. Le camp allait-il se finir sur l'image de Yahaba prenant des poses ridicules avec Matsukawa qui vient perturber le calme avec son imitation d'un grand personnage du cinéma ? Certains priaient pour que ce soit bel et bien le cas. Tandis que le reste priaient pour que quelqu'un finissent par faire une erreur que le dernier défi soit lancé. Histoire de bien conclure ce petit camp d'entraînement.

"- Une fois ces matchs finis, on plie tout et on rentre alors appliquez-vous !"

Le coach d'Aoba Josai avait mis les points sur les "i". La fin était vraiment proche. Un des matchs termina au même moment que l'annonce de Mizoguchi.

"- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !"

Le cri déchira le silence du gymnase. Tous se retournèrent vers Nishinoya, à quatre pattes, aux côtés d'Asahi dont le visage exprimé toute l'horreur qu'il pouvait imaginer après cette erreur fatale. Le match était terminé. Ils avaient perdu. Sugawara s'approcha d'eux. Il posa une main dans le dos du plus grand, comme pour le réconforter un peu.

"- Bon, Nishinoya a envoyé la balle dans le filet, mais toi, tu as repris la balle une seconde fois par instinct avant de la lui passer. Donc double faute. Parfait, le dernier gage implique deux personnes alors ce sera pour vous."

Les derniers matchs se terminèrent dans le calme et la joie. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, à part une défaite et la colère des coachs. Mais il n'y aurait plus de gages pour les autres, un sacré soulagement pour les joueurs.

Les adultes les réunirent, faisant rapidement un point sur les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé, avant de répartir les tâches pour ranger le gymnase. Chacun se mit au boulot, excepté Sugawara qui entraîna les deux perdants à sa suite. Ils allèrent là où personne ne les verrait pour expliquer le gage et peut-être même le commencer. Personne ne savait en dehors du petit groupe.

"- Hinata ! Kageyama ! C'est fini ! On range !", Gronda Daichi en voyant les deux se défier une nouvelle fois pour voir qui était le meilleur. À quoi ? Telle était la grande question. Ils tentaient de se battre dans tous les domaines. Impossible de suivre leurs bêtises.

"- Non merci !"

Cette exclamation surprit un peu tout le monde. Intriguées, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Tsukishima qui venait de repousser, aussi poliment qu'il pouvait l'être, Asahi, son senpai. Mais Sugawara était derrière eux et ne semblait pas prêt à céder.

"- Tsukki, il faut que tu acceptes. Le défi, c'est qu'Asahi doit embrasser tout le monde sur la joue avec son magnifique rouge à lèvre.  
\- Non mais, il a été mis par un gamin de trois ans ? Comment c'est possible de louper à ce point un maquillage ?  
\- T'avais qu'à le faire. C'est dur de mettre du rouge à lèvre sur quelqu'un quand on a les yeux bandés !", Rétorqua Nishinoya, plutôt fier de son oeuvre. Certes, Asahi n'était pas le plus beau ainsi maquillé, mais sachant qu'il avait eu les yeux bandés, le libéro avait plutôt bien gérer la chose.

"- Allez fais pas ton timide et laisse-toi faire", Coupa Sugawara en le poussant vers Asahi. Celui-ci tremblait comme une feuille mais il finit par déposer ses lèvres contre la joue de son kohai. Il laissa une magnifique trace rouge que Tsukishima s'empressa de gommer avec sa main.

Asahi enchaîna avec chaque membre de son équipe. Nishinoya et Sugawara avaient été les premiers à subir cette attaque mais ils avaient été les plus dociles avec Yamaguchi. Daichi n'avait pas fait le difficile contrairement aux autres mais n'importe qui pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas à l'aise et aurait aimé être loin d'ici.

"- À qui le tour ?", Questionna joyeusement Sugawara à l'attention de l'autre équipe.

Oikawa, Makki et Mattsun ne furent pas bien dur à convaincre. Le rouquin en profita même pour consoler son ami, qui avait du courir à cause de son gage, en le couvrant de bisous, qui cette fois, n'allaient pas laisser de marque. Aucune gêne ces deux-là !

Par contre, les autres joueurs furent plus réticents à l'idée de recevoir un bisou. Iwaizumi poussa Yahaba qui tenta, à son tour, de se servir de Kindaichi comme de bouclier. Pas question de subir une nouvelle humiliation, il avait déjà assez souffert avec son gage. Kyotani et Kunimi avaient réussi à s'éclipser pendant que Watari subissait le même sort que ses senpais. Il ne restait donc plus grand monde. Asahi était proche de son but ... vraiment très proche.

"- Pourquoi toujours moiiiii ?  
\- Parce que tu es jeune, tu crains rien, alors un peu de courage, Kindaichi !", tenta Yahaba en espérant convaincre son kohai. Mais c'était peine perdue, celui-ci semblait traumatisé. Iwaizumi aurait bien tenté de dire à Yahaba que c'était à lui de montrer l'exemple, question d'ancienneté, mais il aurait du céder en premier puisqu'il était le plus âgés des trois. À la place, il opta pour l'option fuite.

"- Allez décidez-vous, en attendant, je vais aller récupérer les deux qui ont fui !  
\- Ah non, Iwa-chan ! Laisse-moi faire, toi tu n'as pas encore eu droit au bisou !  
\- Mais tu crois qu'ils vont t'écouter ? Non, alors j'y vais !  
\- Non, c'est moi ! Je suis le capitaine, ils vont m'écouter !"

Oikawa et Iwaizumi se battaient. Le capitaine tentait d'empêcher son ami d'enfant de passer la porte mais il avait un peu de mal. Le brun était devenu très fort. Il n'y avait qu'à voir, ou sentir -comme la position actuelle le lui permettait-, les muscles de ce dernier. Bon sang, il allait devoir se mettre un peu plus à la musculation s'il voulait pouvoir rivaliser.

"- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce vacarme ! Vous devez ranger, pas faire les idi- ... Non, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai !"

Ukai se frappa le visage de sa main. Mizoguchi avait eu le droit à Matsukawa jouant les sorciers. Lui, il avait droit à Tanaka en débardeur PQ portant Kunimi en princesse et Asahi avec un rouge à lèvre mal mis qui faisait des bisous à tout le monde. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

"- Pitié, arrêtez les conneries et rangez-moi ça ! Je vais vous priver de dîner à ce rythme !"

Sur ces mots, le coach claqua la porte. Il avait besoin d'air pur pour se changer les idées.

Dans le gymnase, les joueurs restèrent un moment interdits avant de se remettre au boulot. Asahi s'enfuit aux toilettes pour se laver le visage et n'en ressortit que lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'ils allaient partir. Il ne pourrait pas oublier ce gage. Personne ne pourrait oublier les défis qu'ils avaient fait car chacun savait que ceux qui avaient pris des photos allaient prendre un malin plaisir à tout publier sur le groupe secret qu'ils allaient créer. Après tout, il restait encore le montage avec Yahaba à voir et ça, personne ne voudrait le louper.

* * *

Et voilà ! Cette histoire est enfin terminée ! J'ai mis du temps mais je suis arrivée au bout. Si je n'étais pas spécialement fière de mon chapitre 6, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, je suis assez contente du rendu de celui-ci. Heureusement, ça me permet de finir en beauté ! Et vous, vous avez aimé au moins ?

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié, en tout cas merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi et soutenu, ça m'a vraiment motivée à reprendre et finir cette histoire.

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
